Fickel Fate
by Swirya Nai
Summary: When Abby is kidnapped they search for a reason in the records the kidnappers asked to be destroyed. Gibbs learns some news that changes his life forever. Bad summary good story.
1. Chapter 1

Thursday, August 04, 2011

Gibbs looked across the lab from his girl, his Abby. She hadn't yet seen him and he enjoyed watching her from behind. Her rump barely covered by her mini-skirt. He walked up behind her and waited. Soon she turned around almost slamming into him. She smiled as only Abby could and gave him a hug. Wrapping her in his embrace left Gibbs with a strange sense of rightness…of home. He brought her face up to his and indulged in a kiss. With a little bit of coaxing she opened her mouth to him as he deepened the kiss. They reluctantly pulled apart and Abby returned to her findings.

They'd been dating since last month and still he hadn't gotten used to being able to touch her now outside of the hugs and kisses on the cheeks they'd shared before. He smiled ironically remembering the rules he held on to like a life vest. The rules were still in place and still important but Rule 12 had been placed on the back burner. No relationships with coworkers. Good thing he was already half in love with her before he could do anything to stop it.

"What have you got for me Abbs?" He asks. He listens as she rambles on about the evidence…for a while. Then he gives her what his team calls his "Gibbs" stare. She then jumps to the point and gives him the evidence. He shares one more, chaste kiss as he walks out the door to arrest Sergeant Brent Michaels.

Gibbs sat at the bar celebrating with his team and for once in his life since Shannon & Kelly he felt truly happy. No one could replace them but he was content. _The only thing that could make this better_, he thought looking around at all the people laughing and smiling, _is Abby being here._ He tried her phone again and got her voice mail. This was not new despite his rules. _Oh well her loss. _He thought. _I'll call her in the morning. _So he had a night with the team before he went home to work on his boat before he went to bed. He worked on his boat knowing he had an entire weekend with Abby.

The next morning he woke up under his boat with sandpaper stuck to his face. He got up and worked the kinks out of his back. He pulled out his cell phone expecting a call from Abby, what he got was a call from an unknown number. His blood turned cold as he listened to Abby's screams and a mechanized voice telling him their demands. He called Tony.

"Abby's been kidnapped." Gibbs said his misery obvious in his voice

"Well hello to…" his smile left his voice as it sank in. "What?"

"Just get to the office and get Ziva and McGee in here too."

They all sat at their desks as Gibbs explained what was going on. He paced back and forth as he let the news sink in. "McGee, I want all the evidence on Private Jones' murder on my desk. DiNozzo check out her lab see if she left anything relevant. Ziva you're with me" He walked out Ziva hot on his tail. When he pulled up to Abby's apartment Ziva turned to him. "Are you up for this Gibbs?" The only answer she got was the closing of a door. She got out of the car and caught up with Gibbs. The next she saw of him after that she was finished searching Abby's apartment and she went down the hall into Abby's bedroom. She saw him sitting on Abby's bed with the most lost and forlorn look she's ever seen on Gibbs. She looked down to his hands to see an open engagement ring box. He snapped it closed and turned toward her.

"I must be losing my touch" Gibbs said grimly.

"How long have you two been dating?" Ziva asked knowing exactly who the ring was for.

"One month." Gibbs straightened up and went back to work. "What do you got for me Ziva?"

"There's nothing out of the ordinary. All of her stuff is exactly as she had left it." Ziva looked up at Gibbs. There was hardness in his eyes. This was a Gibbs not even she wanted to mess with.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I guess I forgot on the last chapter but the only things I own as part of this story are the criminals.

In this story Jenny never died and she remained director of NCIS.

**WARNING- **OOC Gibbs. Spoiler for Season 3 Episode 1 Kill Ari Part 1

Gibbs had been in the office for 12 hours now. He ran out of places to check and people to talk to for now. Pvt. Jones had worked in a pay role office, by himself with no family at home, and was killed by Sgt. Michaels because he stopped embezzling from officer paychecks. Case closed no witness just physical evidence. Sgt. Michaels had no family to get pissed at him getting arrested or so he thought. God what was wrong with him, he should have checked himself.

He paced through the office going through everything they had learned while actually solving the case. Ziva looked up from the file and Gibbs saw the ragged tired look in her eyes. Gibbs looked around and saw the same look in the rest of his team. "Go home guys. It's getting late."

"You gonna be okay Boss?" McGee asked "I know you and Abby are close."

"Go home McGee."

"Yes Boss."

Gibbs stayed after for several more hours before Jen came in and ordered him home. When he got there he realized he didn't even check his home phone for messages when he woke up but there was several. All from Abby, he quickly hit play. "Hey Gibbs I have some unexpected news. Please call me back, bye." And many more like that until the last one. "Since you won't call me back, I'll just tell you. I'm pregnant."

He stumbled to the couch and plopped down. God Abby and his baby, a baby he didn't even know existed, were in harm's way. For the first time in a long time he sat down and cried. All the things that happened just crashed onto him. Waves of horror and self-revulsion followed suit. He called Ducky.

"Jethro this is not you are you okay?"

"She's pregnant Ducky."

"That's very unfortunate considering the situation but what does that have to do with you?"

"It's mine Ducky."

Ducky was silent for a while as Gibbs wallowed in self-misery. When Ducky finally said something he was in full doctor mode. "Get some sleep Jethro. I know you won't take time off to help yourself but you need your sleep." With that Ducky hung up the phone and Gibbs was forced to actually attempt to fall asleep.

_Gibbs walked into the NCIS building excited to see Abby. What he got was a load of sad faces all dressed in black. He looked down and saw he too was wearing black. He followed behind the rest of the team wondering where Abby was. He disliked funerals but Abby always got him through it. When he didn't see her he assumed it was someone she knew too well to attend the funeral. He sat in the church for hours through the wake the communion and finally the burial. He never did figure out whose funeral it was until he saw the grave stones. _

_Abigail Sciuto_

_September 18, 1984 – July 27, 2011_

_Beloved friend and girlfriend_

_Matthew Leroy Gibbs_

_?-July 27, 2011_

_Only memories you had were nightmares._

_This sent Gibbs reeling all the memories he and Abby had. Like home movies he watched as a song that Abby used to listen to played in the background._

**I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head**

**They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed**

**Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone**

**Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home**

**There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain**

**An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again...**

_More and more memories passed until one stopped. After Ari shot into her lab. "I'll protect you Abby I promise." He failed her. He promised to protect her and he didn't._

_His mind then flashed to different possibilities. All of them ended in his eventual failure and Abby's death. Her getting raped and murdered. Him getting the records destroyed and her still dying. Him across the room from the bastard his gun pointed at the faceless bastard while the kidnapper had a gun to Abby's with him pulling the trigger before Gibbs could shoot. Picture after picture of Abby's death played. Then one of his son lying dead on the pavement. _

Gibbs bolted out of bed a cry of pain knowing those nightmares could be all too real for Abby. He looked at the clock and saw 0200 on his clock. Well 2 AM or not he was not getting back to bed tonight and he was in no right mind to work on his boat. He threw on a pair of sweats and went out the door, running harder and faster than he ever did in his life. By 4 AM he was home pouring through Sgt. Michael's financial records then hit him like a slap to the face. There was a third accomplice and he was holding Abby hostage. Due to the fact he hadn't given them a time limit on when to destroy the evidence either made him really sloppy or sadistic and arrogant. Gibbs was sure it was the latter knowing full well that finding out who stole her from him would keep her there longer. He had to do it but he hated himself for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing but the criminals. All the really cool people belong to CBS and Belisarius Productions.

**Warning- **Some cusses at the end not bad.OOC Gibbs…he's not thinking straight…but come on its Abby. Don't worry he'll be back to his old self again soon.

**Abby's POV**

Abby paced through the empty room kicking up dust and cobwebs and God only knows what else. She looked down at her tummy knowing that no matter what they were not going to die there. She thought of her boyfriend back home. _Gibbs will find me. _She thought to herself for the thousandth time. She almost cried at the thought of him. She walled off thoughts of home knowing that would only cause more grief.

She continued pacing thinking about she knew about this guy. He was related to Pvt. Jones' murder or he wouldn't have wanted the records destroyed. He was an amateur or he wouldn't have given Gibbs a time limit or he was cocky and sadistic letting Gibbs know that he could do whatever he wanted to do to her for as long as Gibbs was willing to piddle dick around. But if he was willing to wait for him to find the connection then why kidnap her? Which leads back to him being an amateur? Or really wanting the case opened again but why get himself in trouble when he could just drop an anonymous tip to any of the investigation agencies? Questions ran round and round in her head. She continued to chase these thoughts until the solution was in arms reach but before she could grab onto it sleep overcame her.

"Wakey, wakey." The psycho was standing over her while she slept on the floor.

"I give you a rug and you choose to sleep on the floor."

"I'm not a pet to be trained to sleep when and where you want."

"But you are my pet as long as your precious Gibbs is waiting to come get you."

The psycho loved toying with her head. One minute he's almost normal the next he's this crazy stalker talking about her being his pet and the next he's the kidnapper trying to get what he wants out of her. This usually consists of sexually assaulting her. A shudder ran through her spine at the memory. She held it together knowing she could fall apart soon enough. A frown appeared on his face. She felt her stomach sink hoping and praying he did not turn all psycho kidnapper again. But a smile soon replaced the frown. "Well dear you must be hungry. Why don't I make you some food?" Her stomach grumbled betraying her mask of indifference. He turned around and literally skipped to make breakfast. As soon as he left the room she balled herself up and sobbed. She sat there thinking about DiNozzo and McGee, Ziva and Director Shepherd, Ducky and Palmer, and Gibbs…oh God Gibbs what must be going through his mind right now.

**Gibbs POV**

When the team finally came in that morning it looked like none of them had slept. When they walked in and saw him at his desk they wore looks of utter disbelief. He looked up long enough to acknowledge their presence and pointed to the coffee sitting on the edge of his desk. They each grabbed one leaving the plain black coffee for Gibbs. He grabbed it and took a swig. After a time of complete silence Gibbs again looked up from his notes to see all three of his team members still staring at him until finally "Will someone tell me what you all are staring at?" Gibbs looked around.

"Well, while we're all half asleep," Ziva stated "and you look bright eyed and poufy tailed, Gibbs."

"I'm neither bright eyed nor _bushy _tailed Ziva." Gibbs started "Abby is out there alone with some creep who wants to mess with our heads while you are all worried about how I look in the morning." He saw the flash of hurt go through Ziva's eyes. He turned toward McGee. "When I get back I expect everything we know about Sgt. Michaels on the plasma." He went down to Autopsy. When he arrived Ducky came and checked him over. "You still didn't get enough sleep last night, Jethro." "What do you expect Ducky?" Gibbs snapped and Gibbs never snaps at Ducky. He sighed then in a softer tone asked Ducky what he had for a psychological look at the kidnapper. "He's cocky and sadistic. Letting you know that however long it takes you to figure this out is a moment longer he has Abigail." Ducky looked like he was about to cry. "But he has a reason why he needs you to figure it out too. I am not sure what that is yet but then motives are your motifs not mine." Gibbs was already out the door before he could finish.

Gibbs went back up to his desk. Ziva still looked hurt. "Listen Ziva…"

"No Gibbs you were right what I said was thoughtless."

"I am sorry Ziva what I said was uncalled for."

"What about Rule 6 Gibbs?" DiNozzo asked jumping into the conversation.

"Rule 51 DiNozzo" That was all that needed to be said on that note. "What have you got for me McGee?"

He looked up from his computer. "Well we all know Sgt. Michaels had no outside connection. His mom's dead and has no contact with his father. Only child…"

"Wait how could we have missed it?"

"Missed what Gibbs?" Ziva asked

"Just because he had no contact with his dad does not mean his Dad's not involved. I want him in here now."

"Bad news Gibbs he dropped off the map remember that was the major hiccup in the investigation last time but with all the physical evidence against the son we were able to go on with the investigation without it." DiNozzo stated.

"I want him found. I have a feeling if we find him we find Abby." The cocky son of a bitch was going down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing but the criminals. All the really cool people belong to CBS and Belisarius Productions.

**Warning- **OOC Gibbs…he's not thinking straight…but come on its Abby. Don't worry he'll be back to his old self again soon.

* * *

><p>Gibbs made his presence known. "NCIS open up!" When no one answered he broke down the door to the old farm house. The man was making a quick exit out the back door when Gibbs grabbed him by the collar and pulled him against the wall.<p>

"Where is she? Where is Abby?" Gibbs yelled at the man.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man couldn't even look him in the eye.

Gibbs handed the man over to DiNozzo and went to search for Abby. He went down the basement stairs just in time to see Abby scurry for cover but when she sees who he is she runs from her cover to give him a hug. When he saw the look in her eyes he knew exactly what she went through. Gibbs saw red. He was excited to have that man in interrogation. He stayed with Abby until she was home being watched over by Ducky while he went to interrogate Bryan Michaels.

When Gibbs walked into interrogation all eyes were on him. Wondering how he was going to handle the suspect. Gibbs walked in head held high. Bryan sat there grinning, probably thinking they had nothing on him. He threw the file in front of him. Showing him the evidence against him knowing exactly what it took to wipe that grin off that face. Bryan remained impassive as Gibbs explained exactly what he was charged for. Then Gibbs sat there waiting for Bryan to say something. He just continued to smile.

"You know when I kidnapped her I expected that she'd just break." Bryan continued "I did not know that I had kidnapped the boss's girlfriend." He chuckled as if he was talking about a chess game. "She screamed your name in her sleep. That girl has a mouth on her. And when I touched her she shuddered in revulsion but it felt so good to me." When Bryan said that he knew he hit a button that Gibbs could not ignore.

"You sick bastard!" Gibbs jumped over the table and punched the psycho in the face. DiNozzo and McGee came into the room and pulled Gibbs off the psycho. "She is my girl! You rapped my girl! I can't wait to see you in jail where you'll become someone's bitch!" DiNozzo pulled Gibbs out of the room to Director Vance's office.

* * *

><p><strong>DiNozzo POV<strong>

As DiNozzo continued with the interrogation he started getting sick to his stomach. This guy was sick. "Why Abby?" DiNozzo asked. "You said you didn't know the connection between Special Agent Gibbs and Miss Sciuto. So, why her?"

"She was the first person to leave the building alone. I'd been waiting all day for someone of his team to leave the building."

_So there was no reason at all that it was Abby. _DiNozzo thought _Just fate. Her luck ran out that time. _

"So why are you answering all these questions without a lawyer?"

"Because you're still missing the big picture that's going to put me away for murder."

"So you admit you killed Pvt. Jones?" DiNozzo asked

"No" Bryan replied. They sat in silence for a while until Abby walked through the door into the room.

"We found your prints at the scene." She spoke calmly and coolly.

"You're bluffing." He said his grin finally leaving his face.

"There was a glove left at the scene and we were able to lift a print off of it and linked it to yours when you were booked."

"No I used cloth gloves and burned everything I touched."

"So you admit you were there?" DiNozzo pushed

"Yes but…"

"And that you killed Pvt. Jones."

"No."

"Then why did you burn everything you touched? Because you killed him? Then kidnapped Abby to open the case get us to prove your son's innocence without implicating you." DiNozzo continued to back him into a corner.

"Yes Okay. I killed him Brent was going through a divorce and had no money to pay for the alimony so I helped. Pvt. Jones was embezzling the money anyway so why not help someone who deserved it. But when he all of a sudden got a conscience he pulled out. I threatened him and he told me if I kept pushing he would tell the police. So I shot him. I had not expected that Brent was giving the money back putting him at the crime scene. So when he was charged with the murder I had to do something he is my son."

* * *

><p><strong>Gibbs POV<strong>

Gibbs returned to Abby's apartment to find her asleep. Her slumber was interrupted by whimpers and grimaces. Abby all of a sudden bolted up screaming and Gibbs ran to her side. He held her in his embrace while she came back to reality. She started to cry into his chest. He held her until she fell asleep. It felt good to have her in his arms again. They fell asleep and they both had the best sleep they ever had in their lives. When he awoke the next morning he looked into her eyes and saw she was sleeping soundly. He silently got out of bed. Before he left the room he ran his hand across her cheek his thumb crossing over the bruise right under her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby POV<strong>

When she woke up she looked for Gibbs. When she saw that he was no longer in the room she was bitterly disappointed. Gibbs walked into the room and she lit up. When she saw the food on the tray he was carrying her stomach growled. He sat it down on her bed. When she started eating he went into his pocket and pulled out the prenatal vitamins. She stared at them and then at him. "I want you to take them."

"I planned to get some when I left the building that night." She said quietly "It's why I left early. We were done with the case and I wanted to pick some up before the drug store closed" He pulled something else out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Abigail Sciuto. I love you. I am probably the worst thing for you. There will always be people after me and therefore after you but I can't live without you knowing exactly how I feel. I would be honored if you would be my wife." Abby smiled down at him.

"Yes! Yes!" Abby squealed. She knew that there would be a ways to go on their trial to happiness. Insecurities and memories to be laid to rest. She could see herself happy with Gibbs and this end was just the beginning

* * *

><p>Now that I figured out how to do the line breaks the timing and point of view changes should make at least a little more sense. Keep reviewing I love hearing from you guys. Now all I need from you guys is names for the baby. (Boy and girl names please I haven't decided which it should be yet).<p> 


End file.
